CLUADIA!
by timmcgrawchick
Summary: Cluadia gets home from her trip in the book Babysitters Club Super Mystery 1 Babysitters Haunted house and her perents let her go to the dance! Is Georgio really as great as she thinks? Rating to be safe, deals with some tuochy ishus.
1. Chapter 1

**CLUADIA!**

**CHAPTER ONE**  
**Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
Author's note: This is a fluff, but I hope you like it! (The name will explain its self out, eventually.) OK. If you don't like dugs, beer and posiibly a sex scene, read no farther. I can garonty you that it's going to be a good story, but if those things make you uncomfurtable. Stop reading now  
**

* * *

I had just walked in my house from my vacation in Maine. I had so much fun, but I was happy to be home, in a non-hunted house for the first time in two weeks!

I turned around and waved, " Thank for everything, 'bye!" I called to the Thomas-Brewer family.

I stood in the doorway for a little bit, watching the van drive farther and farther away.

No one was home, so I drug my three huge suitcases in the house, and one by one. When I was up in my room, I decided to unpack my things from the trip. I had a lot of stuff, which meant a lot of unpacking.  
I put my suitcase on my bed and began a long task.

As I was taking walking from bed to closet with clothes in my hand, I started thinking about my trip, then, about Giorgio. 

Ah. Giorgio. He was so nice and sweet. And very handsome. I still couldn't believe a college student really liked me, little, thirteen year old Claudia. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to be thinking about sex and anything like that. He didn't seem to be a pervert at all, just a really nice guy. A really nice guy that I like and he liked me. It was so cool; I was still in shock.

Oh! I almost forgot about the dance, a college dance. Giorgio wanted me to go with him to a college dance with him! I was so happy! The, 'It' hit me. My parents. They would NEVER in a million, billon years let me go to a college dance, with a college boy. Much less spend the weekend on a college compose. There was no way that I would be able to go to that dance. Well, I could still ask, you never know, they might have amnesia or something.

* * *

I sat on my bed about three hours later, eating a twinkly, waiting for my parents to get home. I was done unpacking and thinking about my trip. I had SO much fun but was relieved about being home again.

I found my mind wandering again. I started thinking about my trip and how much I enjoyed it. Then, like before, I started thinking about Giorgio. I thought he was so cool and so much fun to be with. Hmm. I wander when I should ask them and about the dance. I guess I should wait a little bit. But I only have a month to convince my parents. Maybe I should wait a day or two, maybe three. I don't no! I decided to call Stacy to see what she thinks I should do. 

Arg! I always do that! I forget that I'm not talking to my best friend! That she hates me and that she hates the whole Baby-sitters Club and it doesn't look like thats about to change anytime soon. I wish it would though. I miss her so much it's unbelievable! Oh. I guess that I should call Dawn or Mary Ann.

I decided to call the Mary Ann and Dawn's house, and just talk to the person who can talk.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number. I t rang three times before I heard Mary Ann's voice on the phone.

"Hello?", she she said as she answered the phone.

"Hi, Mary Ann! What're you doing'?" I asked.

"Hi Claudia! I was just sitting here with Dad, Sharon and Dawn, and we were telling them about our trip," Mary Ann answered, a little lastingly, like she really didn't want to talk.

"Well, you sound busy, so I guess I'll go," I told her, I didn't want to interrupt their family time.

"No! It's fine! What did you want to talk about, Claudia?" Mary Ann said pretty fast. I could tell she meant what she said and didn't want to make me feel bad. That's one thing I love about Mary Ann.

"Well, I have a little problem," I said quickly," I'm going to ask my parents if I can go to that dance with Giorgio. But I don't know when to ask them, should I ask them tonight, or in a week. I just don't know. It's in a month and I know that they will have to think about it and if I ask them to late, then there's no way that I'll be able too go. But if I ask to soon, they'll think that I'm just dying to leave and I won't be able to go. I really want to go, what should I do?"

I knew that I said that a little too fast and Mary Ann probably had no clue what I said.

There was a little silence, but that was okay, she was most likely thinking what she should say.

"Well," she said finely, " You might want to wait a little bit. Let's see, its Monday, so you should wait three or four days and ask them on Thursday or Friday." It was clear that she had put a great deal of thought in her answer and I really liked what she said.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open and close.

"Claudia!" I heard my mom call.

"Thanks so much, Mary Ann," I told my friend," My Mom's home and I have to go. Thanks for talking to me and tell Dawn hi!"

"Okay. Bye!" Mary Ann said and hung up the phone.

I quickly hung up the phone and started running down the stairs.

"MOM!" I yelled, "I missed you so much!" I hugged my mother as hard as I could. It felt so good to be home!

"So, tell me ALL about your trip," Mom said," I want to know everything!"

So we sat down in the living room and I started talking.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short, I really couldn't think of anything. So I will probably update and make the chapter better soon. But, PLEASE REVIEW! BUT PLEASE BE NICE, NO MEAN PEEPS PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU! Oh, by the way, I got a better spell check, so I hope it's eazyer to read! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CLUADIA!**

**CHAPTER TWO**  
**Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
Author's note: This is my special story that I envisioned as I was reading the book it's baste on! Thanks for taking the time to read it! (The name will explain its self out, eventually.) **

* * *

That night was great. When Dad and Janine got home, we had a great dinner at home and I was the center of attention. It was really cool. I told them about my whole trip. From beginning to end. But I did leave one little, teensy weensy part out.

Giorgio. I never said one thing about Giorgio. I don't know why, I really should have said I met someone I really like, but I didn't have the guts.

That night, I thought a lot about Mimi. I really wish that she was here. I could have told her about Giorgio and she would have understood and told me what she thought I should do. But she wasn't here, and that was that.

I finally decided to tell my parents about Giorgio on Wednesday. I thought that that would be the best day because it would have been three days since I got home and almost three weeks until the dance.

When I walked down the stairs on Wednesday evening after dinner feeling very nervous. When I reached the den, I found my mom and my dad sitting on the couch reading. 

Well, it was it was now or never.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad."I said.

My mom looked up from her book, a little surprised by me, from the looks of it.

"Hi, sweetie, what's up?", my mom said.

I took a big breath and started slowly. "Well, there's something I wanted to talk to you guys about."

My dad looked up. "What's bothering you, honey?"

"Well, it's not that something bothering me, I wanted to ask you a question." I answered, a little uncomfortable

"Well, shoot," Dad said to me.

"Okay. Well, I met thins guy when I was in Vermont. He's really nice and I kinda like him," I said, slowly. I was lying a little bit, by saying I only liked him a little bit, because I liked him a lot. "I got to know him while I was there and he asked me to this dance that his schools putting on, that's in three weeks. He lives in Vermont and he's really nice and I really want to go, but I didn't think you would let me so I told him no, but I thought I'd ask you anyway, but I shouldn't have and I'm sorry." I got up to leave the room and go back up stairs.

"W-w-w-w-wait," my mom called out, " It's fine, we can talk about it. Come back here and sit down."

I went back to the chair I'd been sitting in and sat back down.

"Okay," Dad started," before we we do anything, we need to know more about this guy. So, how old is he?"

I thought about what I should say. I didn't know. If I told them the truth, then they would automatically say no. If I lie, and say that he's 14, then they would at least consider. Hmm, maybe I could go closer to the truth and say he's 15. I dated a 15-year-old guy before.

"He's 15 and his name is Giorgio." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well, I think that would be okay for you to go to that dance," Said my mom.

"How would you get there?" Dad asked.

"He's got a great job and said that he would fly me out there on Friday, stay that night and then go to the dance on Saturday, stay that night and fly back on Sunday. I could stay at his house, in their guest bedroom, or at the mansion that I stayed at last week."

"Well, he's got a job, that's a good thing," Mom started. " I'm not comfortable with you staying at his house, so you would stay at the mansion. I think that it sounds like a good idea. What do you think?"  
She had directed the question to my dad.

"I think it sounds good," Dad said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" It must have been a dream.

They looked at each other. "Yes."

"Of course, we'll have to talk about details, but you may go," Dad said.

"OH, THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled, I jumped up and hugged and kissed them both to death!

"OH! I have to go tell the BSC! Thanks again!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it's so short, I really couldn't think of anything. So I will probably update and make the chapter better soon. But, PLEASE REVIEW! BUT PLEASE BE NICE, NO MEAN PEEPS PLEASE! IM BEGGING YOU!  
**  



	3. Chapter 3

**CLUADIA!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
Author's note: This is a one shot, but I hope you like it! (The name will explain its self out, eventually.) **

* * *

I could NOT believe that my parents said yes! I was in complete shock! I was going to a collage dance with a collage boy in three weeks! OH! All the sudden, I remember my little lie. Well, it was a pretty big lie. I told them her was 15! He's 19, for God's sakes! Shit! What did I do? I lied to my parents and said that I could stay in the mansion, and I never got permission from the family, I just invited myself to their house and- oh what am I going to do!

The first thing I should do is call Giorgio and tell him.

So I picked up the phone and dialed the number he gave me.

"Hello?" said a girl voice on the other end of the line. 

I had been sitting there, waiting for someone to pick up the phone, and when someone finally did, it took me by surprise.

"Um, is Giorgio there?" I said, uncertainly.

"Yea, hold on," said the girl. She had a very grown up pretty voice and I started thinking that this was a major mistake. I considered just hanging up and forgetting about it. Maybe that was his girl was his girlfriend or something.

"Hello?" I heard a very sexy, manly voice and instantly knew that it was Giorgio.

"Hi, this is Claudia." I said.

"Oh! Hi, I was wandering if you were going to call, I missed you." OH! He was so sweet!

"Well, do you have a date for the dance?" I asked.

"No," he said slowly,"Can you come?"

"Maybe," I love flirting.

"Yes! I was hoping that you could go!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I did ask, and they said I could go, but I kinda lied to them." I just had to be honest with him. 

"How?" he asked, sounding a little upset.

"I just told them that you're only 15, instead of nineteen. And they said yes, and I really want to go with you." I told him.

"I don't think it was right for you to lie to them," he said slowly.

"Please don't do this! Your trying to be an elder, when I want you to be my boyfriend-oops," I didn't mean to say it. I just did. Oh, was this embarrassing.

"Well, I didn't know you liked me THAT much!" he said, jokingly.

"Well, you're hard not to like," OH! Was this fun!

"Well, thanks," he said to me, sounding a little embarrassed.

"So, who was the girl who answered the phone, Giorgio?" I asked, playfully.

"Don't worry, that was my sister. She's very annoying, and I don't like her. She no threat to you." he answered.

"Okay, this I guess I should just shut up about you lying," he started,  
"'cause I did the same thing. I told my friends that you were sixteen, not 13. And when they see you, they will believe me, you know you look about seventeen, don't you? You're really hot."

Wow, no one had every told me I was hot, before, and it felt really good. I wash he would tell me that more.

"Well, know your making me blush!" was all I could think of saying I was so flattered!

"Hey, would you send me a picture, I don't think I could live a whole three weeks with out seeing you."

Um, he was starting to sound drunk or something. In Maine, he was really shy and sweet, he never hit on me like he was now, and even though I liked how he was telling me I was hot and all, I didn't really seem like him.

"Okay, I'll send you a picture, but you have to send me a picture to," I told him.

Then I just skipped ahead, in a way, I don't know what got over me, I just said it.

"Have you had anything to drink tonight?"

"Yea, I've had a few, but I'm not drunk or anything." I didn't like that answer.

I just had to know. "How often do you drink?"

He answered, "Oh, depends. I had a hard day, but, hmm, maybe a few times a week."

"I'm not coming if your going to drink while I'm there," I said, very bluntly.

"Well, your very demanding," he sounded a little hurt.

"I know," I DON'T like drinking, and I was going to make sure he knew that.

"Okay," I was thinking he was getting my drift, but then he finished," I won't drink while your here, but don't be made if I ask you if I can, there's going to be a party after the dance."

"Is there going to be beer there?" I asked.

"Yes," I think he knew I meant bizness.

"I've got to go, bye," I said, rudely, and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you like this story, I know I do! Please review! But remember the golden rule! If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all! **  



	4. Chapter 4

**CLUADIA!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
**  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing!  
Author's note: This is total fluff, I really do love this story, but it's kind of a fluff! Hope you like it!**

* * *

I was so mad when I hung up the phone, it wasn't even funny. I grabbed my baby blue, light jacket and slipped my light blue flip-flops on and stomped down the stairs.

"Claudia, what's wrong?" Mom asked.

"Nothing!" I shouted back at her.

I opened the door and was walking out he door.

"And where in the hell do you think your going?" Dad shouted at me, more of an anger thing then a question.

"OUT!" I practically screamed at him as I slammed the door.

I knew that I was going to be in SO much trouble when I got home, but I didn't care, I was pretty upset, and I was going to either kill someone or take a very, very long, angry walk.

I don't even know why I was so upset, just the fact that Giorgio was drinking beer and God knows what else. I felt like he had let me down. Maybe he wasn't as great as I thought he was.

I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't finger out why I was so mad. Something was going on that I didn't know about and it was bugging me. I had a feeling he was lying to me, that he drank more then he let on. I don't like drinking.

And I have a perfectly good reason to not like beer or smoking or drugs. I had a cousin who died in a drunk driving accident.

My cousin, Kimmy, was 15 and a great girl. Everybody loved her and she was easy to love. A great student, Kimmy got all As and was the president of her class and tottered kids, including me, in math, gammer, spelling and history. She baby-sat a lot and she was my favorite baby-sitter when I was eight.

She went to a party one night. It was very unlike her and her friends had to beg her to go, always trying to please everybody but herself, she went.

When she got there, she realized that there was tons of beer, coolers, wine, and whiskey. She also saw that there was a bunch of drugs.

She went and found her friends and told them she was going home, that she didn't wan to be there, and there was nothing they could do to stop her. Sot hey said okay, then go.

Then she saw her crush, Paul, the hottest guy in school, a complete jock, and very sexy dancer, from what she had heard.

Completely forgetting what she just said, she walked over to him and asked him to dance. He said yes and they began their sexy, dirty dancing spree. Before she knew what he was doing, she grabbed a beer and began drinking. The beer wasn't the only think she drank, she had 4 beer, 5 tackeelas, 3 cooler and a shot of scotch, plus a few snorts of a couple different drugs. She was so drunk and high that she had a hard time walking.

Kimmy and her fiends got in the car a started driving home. Kimmy was in the most sober out of her friends so she drove, and, from being so wasted, never put her seat belt on.

The car crashed.

Everybody died.

Instead of being killed be a drunk driver, she was the drunk driver.  



	5. Chapter 5

**CLUADIA!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't get the point of this thing, if you say you own nothing the first time why would you own something after that? Just a thought.**

Author's note: Thanks SO much for all the reviews! Here's some stuff for the peeps that reviewed! 

**

* * *

Kris**- Thanks, I completely forgot what state they were in!**  
Shannon- **I do use spell check, sorry, I just can't spell. I fixed the one shot thing, SSSOORRRYYY! It's just you, cuz everybody else said nothing about his job and the flight. So, GET OVER IT!**  
Wrathofpow- **you're a jerk!**  
Sleep all night rock all day- **I love your pen name!**  
RyanStiles4me- **Sorry about the tackeelas, if it bugs you that much, tell me how to spell it.**  
Anon-**You're right, Wrathofpow should just shut up!**  
Sunlight Girl-**I know, popcorn is the best! I love YOUR story, 'Goodbye puppy love. Would you hurry up and update it! PLEASE!**  
Anonymous- **Yes, you're right, the spelling errors are because Claudia is the narrator, you pinpointed it! Good job!  
**

* * *

THANKS SO MUCH! ENJOY!**

* * *

I didn't even know why I was so mad about the whole thing. He said he was sorry and he wouldn't drink while I was there. I guess it's just the fact that he drinks that bugs me.

I shivered and realized how cold and dark it was. Then, I looked around and realized that I had walked all the way to Kristy's neighborhood. I saw Kristy's house a block away. I walked the short block and rang the door bell.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 12:30 in the morning. I as cold and tired and wasn't about to walk back home in the middle of the night.

I looked up at the house and saw a light on. I guessed that it was Charlie's or Sam's.

Sure enough, Sam answered the door a few minutes later.

"What in the hell are you doing out here, Cluadia?" he said, imlediatley. "Your parents called about an hour ago, wanting to know if we had seen you. Said you just stormed out."

"It's a long story and I'm not about to tell it," I said, very rudely, "Just let me in."

"Jezz, your rude" He said. But he moved to the side of the door to let me in.

Then I saw Watson at the top pf the stairs. "Who is it?" he asked Sam.

"It's Claudia," He said.

Then I heard Watson's steps as he came down the stairs.

"Claudia, what are you doing here? You parents are worried sick about you."

"Yea, I know." I said quietly, "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course! You just have to call you mom and tell her your alright."

"Okay"

I went over to the phone a dialed the number.

Mom answered on the first ring. "Hello!" she yelled so loud that I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Hi, Mom" I said very quietly.

"Cluadia? Cluadia! Oh! Your okay! Where are you?" Mom asked.

"I'm at Kristy's." I said simply. I thought that the less I said the better.

"But you are okay?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine. But I'm going to stay at Kristy's tonight, is that okay?' I asked.

"Yes, that's fine. As long as I know that your okay."

"Well," I started, " I'm fine and very tiered, I'm going to bed. Night, Mom" I said and hung up the phone.

By this time, everybody in the Thomas-Brewer family except Emily and David were in the kitchen, where the phone was.

"I'm sorry I woke every one up," I said quietly.

"That's fine, Cluadia," said Mrs. Thomas, "As long as we know your safe. Because I was worried about you." she said as the hugged me.

"Well, every one back to bed, it's late and we need our beauty sleep," Watson said as he started walking towards the door. Thing I love about this family, even in a very weird situation, they have a very good sense of humor.

"Cluadia, come on, you can sleep in my room," Kristy invited me.

"Thanks," I said and followed her.

When we got to her room, she closed the door, looked at me and said, "What happen, your mom called, she sounded like she was crying. I talked to her and so did Mom. You have to tell me everything that happen."

I told her everything. I cried a few times. I had never felt so closed to Kristy in my life. I've always lived by her but she's always been closer to Mary Ann. She listen to every word and really seemed to understand.

"Wow," She said when I was done, "I don't know what I would do if Bart started drinking."

This was a new side of Kristy I had never seen. She never really admitted to liking Bart, but it sounds like she just did.

"Yea, I really like him, I guess that's why I did what I did."

"Well," Kristy started, "It's already 2:00AM, we better get to bed."

"Your right, good night, Kristy," I said to her.

"Good night," she said but I was already sleeping. 

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


End file.
